What They Needed To Hear
by Arya8996
Summary: When I get fed up with House and Cuddy dancing around each other, I give then a piece of my mind! And who would have thought they would listen to me! Only good Huddy things can come from that! A short Huddy oneshot that is completely ooc. Huddy rules!
1. Chapter 1

*This is a little fluffy one-shot I dreamt up with after reading:

Deathbed Confessions

House and Cuddy have left many things unsaid in their past, when Cuddy is on her deathbed, is it too late to finally open up? Or will that just make it worse? HUDDY. Main character death.

House, M.D. - Rated: T - English - Angst/General - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,235 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 10-29-09 - L. Cuddy & G. House - Complete

Author: Katheryn Mae Wilson MD

I really dreamt this. I was in PPTH and I apparently had just read this in one of the patients rooms. The hall outside is basically vacant. I have tears streaming down my face and am just leaving the room…

* * *

I sob out loud and it echoed off the walls of the empty room. I log off, feeling to depressed to read any other fanfics. Tears stream down my face and I shut my laptop. I open the door to the hall way and it gives way with a faint click. I step out into the hall, only to hear two familiar voices arguing about an all to familiar subject in a room right next to mine, with the blinds open. I close the door behind me and walk over into the room the two stubborn doctors happen to be arguing in. They don't even acknowledge my existence.

"House! For the last time, quit acting like a child and go do your clinic hours!" she yelled at him clearly pissed off. The depressing feelings turn to ones of impenitentness and impatience. Before House can respond to the brunette I cut in. Standing off to the side of them I strike my best Wilson-annoyed-at-House pose, placing my hands firmly on my hip and narrowing my eyes, clearly annoyed with them. With tears streaming down my face, I yell at them, telling them what someone should have told them a very long time ago.

"Would you two just quit it. You're both acting like children. You both have been dancing around each other for years. You spar and scream and pretend to hate each other, yet you keep coming back. Why? Because your goddamn in love with each other! You bicker like an old married couple and the sexual tension around you guys is so thick that you CANT cut it with a knife. So quit being stubborn idiots and admit that you're in love with each other." I lecture. They both look at me like I'm crazy but I need to get my point across.

"You think you have forever, but you don't. Just because your not suppose to die soon, doesn't mean you wont. You said it yourself, House, Everybody dies. What guarantees that the next time you're is shot, or he OD's, that he'll come back, Cuddy. Or that Cuddy wont be hit by a bus, or get shot instead of you, House. You don't know if you'll see each other tomorrow. Do you want them to die without knowing how you feel! So, suck it up and stop acting like cowards. You two clearly love each other very much and your just wasting your lives. You want a real relationship, Cuddy, well you cant just stand there and wait for it to find you. And as much as you hate to admit it, House you want to be happy, Well you've got to work for it! You two belong together, you're made for each other, so quit your arguing and…and. Just…" I sighed in exasperation. I pushed them both together in desperation as I wiped my eyes.

Cuddy had sort of fallen into House because of my push and they jut stood there. House's arms wrapped around Cuddy's waist and Cuddy's arms around House's neck. Their faces inches apart, they stood awkwardly frozen in time, like there was no one or nothing else but the two of them. I watched them for a bit, but realizing they wouldn't do anything I just rolled my eyes and shouted at them.

"Well… Kiss her already, you idiot!" I yelled at House with impatience. They both jumped, startled by my outburst and House chuckled while Cuddy giggled. House hesitated for a second. His eyes locked with hers.

"Maybe…I should…" he started but was cut off when Cuddy pressed his lips to his. I busted out laughing at the look House got on his face. A mixture of disbelief and astonishment before he kissed her back. I watched them make out for a couple of seconds before I walked out of the room, making sure to close the blinds and door. I sank to the ground, my back against the wall, in pure content. My work was done.

Wilson came by, and upon seeing the happy look in my eyes he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?" he questioned curiously. I just giggled and rolled my eyes. "I've done in 3 minutes what you haven't been able to accomplish in ten years…" I replied with a knowing smile. He narrowed his eyes and shot me another questioning look. I just responded by pointing my thumb to the door I had walked out of. He looked at me for a couple of seconds, then went to the door, opened it and peeked in.

"Hey!" I heard two shouts come form the inside. "Sorry…" murmured Wilson hurriedly as he closed the door. Looking to me his face was flushed with hot embarrassment. He looked at me with something mixed with awe and amazement. He sank to the flaw with me looking exasperated.

"How'd ya do it? How did you make them see what was there?" he asked in a disbelieving whisper. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Then I told him the whole story. I told him about what I had read, what I had yelled at them, what I had done, and lastly…the kiss. Then after my story as Wilson sat there next to me I added in a soft whisper… "I just told them what they needed to hear."

I hadn't realized we had been sitting there for a good hour until the door opened to our left. Out stepped a very flushed looking House and Cuddy. I chuckled at their disheveled appearance. Both of their lips bruised and red, cheeks splashed red with excitement, hair messy and sticking up in placed, and there eyes glassy and content. Then came out with House's arm wrapped firmly around her waist and Cuddy's head resting on House's shoulder. As they walked passed us, both looking much more than happy, Wilson and I smiled brightly happy with what I had accomplished. They stopped in front of us.

"Thanks for telling us…what we needed to hear…" said House with soft sincerity to his voice. "Yeah," added Cuddy, "You were right. We were acting like children." she agreed. Wilson chuckled, "You two were acting like children alright, House was pulling on your pig tales and you were hitting him right back."

I nodded. "You guys just needed a little…a big….push." I told them with a laugh. Wilson smirked and put his arm around me humor in his eyes, "So…you guys are dating now, right?" he questioned as we both looked up at them with earnest. They smiled brightly and House tightened his grip around Cuddy's waist. They both nodded, "Yeah, we're dating." they agreed with a laugh. We both smirked and Wilson helped up with a laugh. We turned to them. As we followed them down the hall. "So, oh daughter of mine, what are we going to do tonight?" he asked.

To the amazement of real me, my dream self responded with a light laugh, not surprised by what he had called her.

I shrugged, " What do you want to do?" I asked with a smile, kissing him on the cheek as we followed behind the happy Huddy couple.

"This," told Wilson with a chuckle as he came up be hind them, "So…When's the wedding?" asked my supposed father with mock curiosity. I busted out laughing as Cuddy and House turned on their heels, both blushing, they hit him on the arm, "Wilson!" they both yelled at him. Wilson turned back to me, and with a House like tone rubbed his shoulder saying, "Oh, the abuse I get!" with mock surprise.

I laughed at the look on his face while out of the corner of my eye saw House murmur something to Cuddy,

"I love you." somehow I knew, as I watched her reply with a smile and four obvious words, that House had said that. I smiled and leaned on Wilson's shoulder sleepily. Then, I knew no more…

* * *

*It really was a dream…

It was an awesome dream. I couldn't believe what Wilson called me and I ended up staring at the wall trying to go back to the dream. Finally I gave up and just logged in and typed the whole thing out. I'm glad I did. Anyway. Reviews are love!


	2. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
